Beka
by zerophelia
Summary: All Otabek Altin wanted was to start his break off in piece, but Yuri Plisetsky naturally showed up and ruined everything. Originally he had wished Yuri would leave him alone, so how did Otabek end up pinning the younger man to his bed, eliciting cries of "Beka!"? Modern-Day College AU Otayuri.


Without further ado, my second Yuri! On Ice fan fic, and first ever Otayuri story. This is also the first time I have ever written smut. Your feedback is important to me and my growth as a writer, so let me know what you think!

* * *

 _ **"Beka"**_

A _Yuuri! On Ice_ Fan Fiction

* * *

"Hey Bek, been a while. Can I get you the usual?"

Otabek unzipped his thick leather jacket, letting the warmth of his favorite watering-hole welcome him. He nodded to the bartender as he plopped down on his usual stool.

"Finals, but I'm sure you already knew that." Otabek offered in reply. The bartender simply chuckled, placing a glass of cheap whiskey on the wooden counter.

After all, this was a college town. Otabek was certain just days ago this, and every other bar in town, was packed to the brim with students celebrating the end of the semester. Which is why he waited until today to drop by. During breaks, everyone fled for either the familiarity of home or the excitement of somewhere new. This left the surrounding area a certifiable ghost town for at least three weeks.

And this was fine with him. Otabek never cared much for the company of others. He didn't really care all that much about the "college experience" or "forming bonds" with his classmates. Otabek was here to study literature, and that's all he would do. He simply ignored all his roommate's attempts to drag him to parties. Surprisingly, that cocky bastard eventually got it through his thick skull and left him alone. Besides this bar, the only other places in town he frequented were the quiet corners of the university library.

Books. Silence. Crappy coffee sold from a cart.

 _Perfection._

But unfortunately, the library closed at eight PM during breaks—and it didn't sell alcohol.

Naturally not a partier, Otabek didn't care much for casual drinking. Only when he found himself buried under the weight of life's burdens did he partake of his cheap whiskey and allow his mind to wander. Did this happen often?

Enough to make him a regular.

The problem, of course, was his family. It was always his family. Primarily his mother and sister, who constantly nagged him with questions about when he was going to meet a girl, bring her home, bind himself to her legally and fuck her 'til babies spilled out in every direction. After all, there was only one semester left in his college career and soon he would be taking over the family company.

He was happy to do it. The Altin family ran a small publishing company that had recently gained some traction in their industry. He would be proud to follow in the footsteps of his hardworking father. Otabek just didn't see what marriage had to do with that. His mother had made the connection on her own somehow.

Ever since high school she had been nagging him to find a suitable woman to be his partner. He always gave her the same response. _Have you ever actually seen me talk to a woman?_

Otabek didn't need a woman, and he didn't need a partner. He was fine on his own. All he ever needed were books.

Nonetheless, such is why Otabek finds himself at the bar this evening. He had told his mother he wasn't going to come home during the holiday. He would stay here and keep focused on his studies so he could finish his final semester on top. She conceded, for the sake of his education. It was freeing. Tension released, finals over, his roommate and other annoying classmates gone. Otabek finally had some time to himself to relax.

"Fuck, it's cold outside."

Or so he thought.

"Oi, can I get a glass of Grey Goose?"

The tension returned to Otabek's shoulders as he tried his hardest to keep his gaze straight and ignore the patron who yelled from the door, still stomping the snow off his boots. He knew that voice anywhere, even if he didn't want to. The owner of it had taken every opportunity possible to make sure Otabek would never forget.

 _Here I had hoped he had left campus, too._

Otabek uttered a silent prayer that this newcomer would sit anywhere but the bar, though he knew it was made in vain. The bartender poured the order, placing the glass at the end of the bar farthest from the nervous brunette. "Bek" offered him a small glance in gratitude and the bartender went back to his conversation with one of the other regulars.

 _Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone. Please leave me alone._

"Well, look who finally made it back around."

The frost-bitten customer retrieved his glass before taking the seat directly to Otabek's right. He took a sip of his vodka, setting the glass down and offering a devilish smile. Otabek only observed from the corner of his eye, focus remaining on continuing his stoic exterior.

 _Yuri Plisetsky._

Their eyes met briefly and Otabek roughly downed his remaining whiskey in one gulp, bringing the glass to the counter with a loud _thump._

"What's this? Are you inviting me to get you drunk?" Yuri smirked, calling over to the barkeep, "Oi, another whiskey! And none of that cheap shit!"

Beautiful brown liquid filled Otabek's glass as a flush of anger took over his whole body. Not that anyone would ever notice. He cursed fate, wondering why, when he finally found a moment of peace, why, dear God, would Yuri Plisetsky have to show up at the bar _now_.

The two were complete opposites. While Otabek was the tall, stocky type with dark features who enjoyed silence—often accused of brooding, Yuri was petite and brash. He wore his light blonde hair below his chin, sometimes opting pull it back. His green eyes swam with emotion, making it easy to tell what he was thinking. He never took time to read his surroundings and certainly never cared about how loud he was being.

"Jameson, that's _much_ better." Yuri commented on the drink. He leaned in close to Otabek's ear, whispering softly, "How about I just buy you the bottle and we get out of here?"

Otabek offered no external reaction, but continued curse the gods in his mind.

"Not going to respond today, Beka?"

It was always like this. Ever since they had met sitting at this very bar a year prior. Yuri had been a sophomore at the time and came in with a group of rowdy friends. He claims it was love at first sight. Otabek had just been sitting at the bar, enjoying his whiskey and reading a book, when Yuri laid eyes on him. Yuri announced to the whole building in that moment, that he had to have that handsome stranger. His friends had all laughed. Again, Yuri was getting carried away, calling his shots early in the evening.

His attempts to gain the older man's attention fell by the wayside. Otabek simply wasn't interested in anyone. Yuri became a regular after that, captivated by the challenge that Otabek presented. Night after night, Yuri was shot down with simple, curt responses… but he continued showing up, making his intentions clear. Of course, this never meant that Yuri ended the night by going home alone. After he reached his limit with Otabek, Yuri would move on to a new prey, bedding each man he met with ease. Somehow it just managed to make Otabek even more annoyed by the blond's game.

He was met with the bottom of his glass again.

"You don't usually go through drinks this fast. Having a rough night, Beka?" A petite hand curled around the brunette's bicep, still covered in cold leather, "Anything I can do to help you with that?" Yuri offered.

 _You could stop touching me and leave._

"Two more over here!" Yuri ordered, and Otabek found his glass full again.

Yuri's hand remained on his body, but Otabek ignored the gesture. He stared only at his drink, as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole establishment. Beside him Yuri vented about the stress he dealt with during finals week, lamenting over the tragedy he faced when a classmate knocked over his first sculpture and he had to begin the project all over again. Fill in some innuendo about being good with his hands.

It took one more set of drinks for Yuri to let up his grip. He looked around the bar before slumping forward in exasperation. Otabek's eyes unintentionally followed the way his loose blonde tendrils fanned over his face as Yuri lay his head against the bar counter with a pout.

"Fuck. This place is dead. Who'm I gonna take home now?" Yuri mumbled into the cold surface.

Otabek reached his limit. His nostrils flared, alcohol heavy on his breath. Yuri was truly a coward, flirting and throwing himself all over a man with no intention of actually following through. Maybe it was the alcohol—maybe not—but Otabek was determined to force Yuri to face his fear.

He slowly stood up, gaining his bearings through the haze of intoxication. Yuri shot up in curiosity or surprise. Otabek would surprise him, alright.

"Let's go." It was the first two words he had uttered to Yuri in weeks, and the blond's brows couldn't raise any higher. Otabek took advantage of this stupor, grabbing the younger student's hand and pulling him towards the exit.

They continued like this through the empty, snow covered streets as Otabek lead Yuri back to his dorm. All the way, Yuri asked a series of questions: _Are you okay? Where are we going? What are you doing?_ Otabek had no answers. He offered none. He had no idea what he was doing; he had never done it before.

But this didn't stop him from pushing Yuri's small frame against the back of his door as soon as they entered his room. The first kiss was rough, unpracticed, and Otabek really realized that he was completely out of his league here. Thankfully, he was quick on his feet.

"Show me."

Yuri looked up at "Beka" in confusion, and Otabek decided to take steal one of the blond's moves, leaning close to his ear with hot breath and explaining, "Show me what you would show all the other's."

Yuri's face lit up red at the implication, and Otabek chuckled.

"Has the ferocious tiger turned into a scared little kitten?"

Otabek kissed him again, using that opportunity to peel off Yuri's coat. "Take it off."

The brunette stepped back, leaving Yuri to follow his order. He was more self-conscious than expected. Hesitating as he removed his hoodie, peeling off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. Yuri fixed his hair, eyeing Otabek shyly for a hint that he should continue.

Inexplicably, Otabek took another step forward, running a hand lightly over Yuri's bare shoulder before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Both men were surprised by how gentle it was. Otabek's hands traced the muscles and curves of Yuri's arms and torso. His body was well sculpted. His skin was soft. Otabek's mind reeled with thoughts of all the men who had touched this body before him and found himself pulsating with the need to dominate it.

 _It's definitely the alcohol, right?_

It didn't really matter what it was. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was anger. Maybe it was jealousy. Maybe it was something more complicated than any of those things. But it was happening.

" _Beka."_

Yuri's voice was barely above a whisper, but the desperation was enough to send Otabek over the edge. He pulled their bodies away from the door only to toss the blond onto his bed. Green eyes looked up at him in pure desire. He had never seen such an expression before. He wanted to see more. His mouth found a perch on Yuri's neck, his soft moans making Otabek's pants feel tight.

His fingers ran through the beautiful strands of Yuri's hair, tracing down his neck, his collar bones, to the soft peaks of Yuri's nipples. He had only touched them lightly, but the blond hissed at the sensation. Otabek pressed his lips to that same spot, eliciting curses to fall from his partner's lips. His hands continued to move down the boy's body. Down, down, closer to waist of his jeans.

" _Touch me, Beka."_

Otabek fluidly undid the button of Yuri's pants and pulled them down, revealing a hard cock sheathed by black boxers. The brunette had never experienced anything like the desire he felt as he examined Yuri's body bared down to his briefs. He had never understood this kind of attraction before.

"Are you just gonna keep staring all night?" Yuri commented, regaining a bit of his usual attitude.

Otabek responded by placing hot kisses down Yuri's stomach, lifting his body up just enough to pull his briefs down from behind, hands lingering on the firmness of Yuri's ass. He didn't bother looking back up at the blond, but continued towards his target. Yuri sighed as Otabek took his cock into his mouth. Licking the softness of his salty skin. It was firm and smooth against his tongue, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feeling.

" _Beka."_

Taking Yuri's full member in his mouth, Otabek lingered a second to look up and observe Yuri's reaction. To his chagrin, the blond had covered his face with his arms. Releasing Yuri's cock from his lips for a moment, Otabek reached up and moved the arms, pinning them to either side of Yuri's body. His face was flushed, his mouth open and panting.

"Don't. I want to see you." Otabek scolded softly, lowering himself back down.

His head bobbed as he sucked and licked the younger man's cock. Beneath him Yuri squirmed, his legs thrashing, arms burying themselves in the sheets. Otabek glanced at his face, growling in satisfaction at the strain of Yuri's closed eyes and round mouth. By the staggering of this breath, Otabek could tell that Yuri was enjoying the attention.

Otabek pulled Yuri's body off the mattress, taking his cock deeper into his throat. Yuri yelped.

"If you keep going, I'm gonna cum," Yuri panted.

Otabek removed his mouth, opting instead to lick at Yuri's balls. He wanted to see what kind of reaction the blonde would show him. Yuri sighed, releasing the tension in his arms and attempting to catch his breath.

 _Interesting._

Continuing lower, Otabek traced his tongue down to Yuri's ass. Immediately, green eyes few open.

"What are you doing!?"

Otabek simply ignored him, tracing his asshole with his tongue.

"Ah! Fuck! _Beka!_ "

Said man returned the blond's body to the bed, leaning over him once again to give him another deep kiss. Yuri kept calling him by that nickname and it was driving him crazy. _Beka. Beka_. It sounded so sweet mixed with the moans that spilled from his mouth.

"Beka _, please_ fuck me."

Yuri reached his hands up, tangling them in the strands of Otabek's uppercut. Nails bit at his scalp as Yuri pulled their lips together, shoving his tongue between the other man's lips. He had begged, but Yuri showed no sign of releasing the kiss. He was dominating Otabek's mouth, trying hard to communicate his need. Otabek traced his hands over Yuri's legs, pulling them apart before bringing a finger to prod at his asshole, still slick with saliva.

One finger pushed in, and Yuri responded by pushing himself closer to Otabek's body. Right hand still twisted in brown locks, Yuri used his left to push off the older man's jacket and lift up his shirt. They ran into a problem when it came to the actual removal, and Yuri felt a loss when Otabek was forced to remove his finger. Two quickly took its place, causing Yuri to bite "Beka's" bottom lip with a hiss.

Yuri fought the pleasure well enough to remember his goal: _removing Beka's clothes_. His body contorted to reach for Otabek's jeans, unfastening his belt and undoing the rest to pull them down. His hand just barely brushed over the large bulge in the other student's boxers when a third finger entered him and rubbed against his prostate.

"Beka!"

This time the name sprang from with Yuri's mouth much louder and with more urgency than ever before—and he had admittedly screamed it during sex many times in the past.

Yuri lay panting as Otabek removed all three fingers from his ass, moving quickly to remove his final layers of clothing. As fun as it has been to force so many reactions out of Yuri, his own cock ached to be buried between the smaller man's pale, perfect legs.

He pulled up Yuri's knees, his legs spread for easy access. One hand found it's place beside Yuri's head as the other guided Otabek's long cock to its destination. He thrusted slowly, causing Yuri to squirm some more. The blond's arms covered his face again, and Otabek moved his hand to grab Yuri's wrist.

"What did I say?"

Yuri gulped, taking that hand in both of his, molding the larger fingers to interlace with his own. After all, he was a ceramics major: molding was his specialty. Without thinking, Otabek leaned down for a kiss, pushing himself fully inside of him in the process and causing the both of them to moan in the process. Yuri was entirely filled with _him._

 _Him._ And _no one else_ would have Yuri that evening. There would be no sharing. No half-hearted flirting only to run off and bed someone else. Yuri was fully _his._

 _And this mattered to me?_

Apparently, it did. Because as Otabek began to thrust into the smaller man and listen to his cries of _Beka! Beka!_ something became abundantly clear to him: Otabek never wanted Yuri to utter another man's name again. As many times as he had ignored him, as he brushed Yuri off and wished away his presence, somewhere along the way Otabek had fallen in love with him.

 _Shit._

" _Beka!"_ he called again and Otabek savored the sound. He savored the moment, and the feel of Yuri's tight body around him making him feel _too good._

" _Yuri,"_ Otabek replied back, lifting up those smooth hips to push even deeper inside him. Yuri was on the brink, about to completely lose it. And on top of everything "Beka" had just uttered _his_ name.

Otabek grabbed the Yuri's cock, the leaking precum causing his hand to run smooth against the sensitive skin. It only took a few pumps for the blond to come undone, and as he did Otabek leaned down and kissed him.

"Never let anyone else see you like this."

Even through the haze of euphoria, Yuri was shocked by this sudden change in character.

"Wha—" He attempted, but Otabek immediately kissed him again. He pulled back so their foreheads touched, his brown eyes staring directly into green.

"From now on, only I can see you like this."

Otabek gave him one more kiss before pulling Yuri's legs over his shoulders and thrusting into him with abandon. Yuri broke Otabek's rule about covering his face, but only because the overwhelming mix of pain, pleasure, and emotion was too much and tears began to spill out.

" _Beka_ ," Yuri cried, " _Love you, Beka. Always."_

The words were scattered, spoken through pants, sobs, and moans, but he had gotten his message across. Yuri had been in love since first seeing this beautiful man at the bar counter. It was the curve of his hand as he held his book, the purse of his lips as he sipped his whiskey, and the softness of his eyes as they flickered across the page. Every little thing about Otabek made Yuri feel lighter and heavier at the same time and it was something he had no idea how to process. It scared him more than he would ever admit.

" _Yuri."_ Otabek called his name as he reached his climax, _"Yuri. Yuri."_

It was the only way he could think to convey his feelings.

" _Yuri."_

Otabek pulled out, rolling over and taking Yuri in his arms, peppering kisses across his open skin.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night. Words and specifics were deeds better left for the morning: when Otabek would call his mother and tell her to expect him home for New Years—with a guest.

* * *

Again, please give me some feedback. This is my first time writing smut, so let me know what you thought. Were the characterizations good? Were they confusing? Did the story make sense? Was the love story too cheesy?

Let me know how I did!

zerOphelia

tumblr: fair-ophelia


End file.
